Rockman X: Infinity
by Hirrayami Otoni
Summary: Novel/ Years after Zero's sealing; Megaman X had been working hard on looking for a cure against the maverick virus. Joinning forces with an organisation of scientist; would he be able to find it? Or will things go into chaos once more? -Takes place after X series and before the Elf Wars
1. Volumen

Rockman X Infinity

Disclaimer: The following story is a fan-base fan-fiction; any characters present are not owned nor claimed ownership by the writer in current. These characters, situations and plots are being borrowed for the entertainment of viewers like you. If this Author claims ownership of these characters, the thick finger of the law will be up his ass.

Please support the official releases~

** Prologue**

_Wake up… _

_My masterpiece…_

_AFTER THEM!_

_They ARE my nemesis…_

_Our RIVALRY is what gives me motivation to live!_

_Now GO!_

_DESTROY THEM!_

* * *

Darkness… That's what I see… What is life…? What is to be a reploid? Do reploid evolution is really what to strive for? What is really an irregular? Why do them go maverick…? What is a human? Do they really deserve to be exterminated?

_Wake up…_

Why am I here? What is my purpose? Do I really have to fight to survive?

_My masterpiece…_

Light… that's the first thing I saw once I tried to open my imitation of eyes… But as I opened them, I had to wince them as the intense light hit my optics.

"Good, you seem to be functioning." I turned my head sideways and saw a bald man wearing a white lab coat. His blue eyes observed me constantly. "How are you feeling my child?"

I lied there as I exanimate the man… he looked to be in his mid forties… Is he my creator? I opened my mouth to say something but stopped myself. What should I say?

"Hmm… you don't have to be hasty child. Its alright." He told me.

I took a look at my right hand, flexed it a couple of times then looked back at him; "Motions seems to be green…" The man nodded; "Very well. You should do an internal analysis." The man smiled; "This is the second time of your activation since I started working on you child. You should take it slow." He stood and grabbed a clipboard and began writing things; "I have big expectations from you… your creation is… unique…"

"Unique?" I asked confused by the statement. He turned and smiled; "You'll see."

I nodded my head and sat up in the table I was in. My voice is soft and girlish, with a high pitch to it. I raised my head and smiled; "What is my name? Father?"

The man let go of the clipboard and walked towards me. He caressed my synthetic cheek with a smile and softly replied; "You see this symbol?" He pointed to the emblem in my chest just bellow the 'collar bone' area in human anatomy. The symbol set in it was the infinite symbol. I blinked my eyes in confusion. It seems he read my mind because his next words answered my confusion.

"This is the symbol of infinity… you my child have unlimited potential to be what ever you desire… your creation was an accident, one of a million, that took years of development and many tries." He said softly; "Alas, this symbol represent who you are… You are Infenitas."

"Infenitas…" I repeated my name in my voice.

A name that represent limitless…

I smiled back at my father; he rose and took the board once again. "Let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Marioski, Cigh Marioski. Welcome to the Human research center, Oregon, City B United States."

"We are a small branch of scientist from the Irregular Hunters; our job here is simple. We collect data from irregular reploids and try to research a way to stop them."

The man walked to a screen and turned it on showing data. "I am one of the few human scientists here helping the Hunters find a way to stop the maverick virus."

I nodded.

"We thought that with the new generation reploids, with copy chips, could avoid going maverick. Boy were we wrong…" He sighed; "But one of the famous hunters code name Zero…" a picture of a reploid in red armor showed in the screen; "… who gave his body to study a way to develop an anti-virus; had been working day and night to find a cure."

"Have you?" I asked.

"In a way. We developed a concept program code name: C.E. or Cyber Elves. They are support programs for reploids. The prototype is code named 'Mother Elf'. She is still currently under development using data from the origin source of the maverick virus."

"You my child…" he turned towards me; "…are one of the new generation reploids; compatible with these programs and will help us researchers."

I was going to ask something else when the door opened. A young scientist came in; he looks like a man in his early twenties, sharp penetrating eyes that holds a frown and a pointy beard adorning his face.

"Dr Marioski." My father turned to greet the new scientist. "Ah Dr. Weil."

He walked to the man and extended his hand in greeting which the new scientist took. Then my father regarded me; "She is awake and running smoothly. What do you think?"

The other man glared at me… It made me feel a bit uncomfortable. As he looked at me he nods; "She seems in good shape." Seeing the confusion in my eyes, my father smiled; "Ah, sorry about that my child. This is Dr. Weil; he is one of our new irregular research scientist and the youngest of us all."

"Pleased to meet you…" I greeted. Then I narrowed my eyes as the man just humped and turned to my father ignoring me. "Doctor, I have here the reports. But I can't do enough research because the Hunters are very picky about us letting exanimate the body."

"Its alright Doctor, this will do. Alas, we must speak." He turns to me; "Child, I know that you had recently awakened but we must have a meeting here. Here is the data for your new chambers. Go explore and I'll meet you later for your orders."

I nodded and stood up. Using my internal GPS and satellite map of the location I followed the directions until I arrived into my chambers; nothing much there besides a simple capsule and a mirror.

I walked into the mirror feeling curios about my appearance. This is the first time I see myself after my activation after all. Once I saw my reflection, I can see that my body armor is colored light purple while the skin suit is pink… I also can see that my father designed me to resemble a pre-teen female with long dark purple hair and a metal bow in the head holding synthetic hair.

I raised my reploid hand to touch the mirror in the area where the eyes are; purple eyes glanced back at me. Chest plate covers my entire torso and shoulder guards lies in top. My hips are guarded with a metal belt, which had a semi skirt guarding my sides and back; a short plated skirt hangs from my hips, long enough to reach mid thighs. But the most llamative thing is the infinity emblem… the one that adorns my chest… the one that makes me, me. As I examine myself, the alarms went off.

* * *

**Chapter one**

Minutes earlier: Abel City New York, Maverick Hunters HQ.

Opening his eyes, Zero the red ripper and 'god of destruction', woke up. Besides him was his best friend and partner Megaman X wearing a blue coat over his armor.

"How are you feeling?" X asked his best friend.

Zero looked at him self and nods; "This new body feels weird but I'll get used to it." Zero stands back up and stretched; "I just need some combat training."

X nodded; "Good. Sorry about this, it's the only way I can make up for your real body being used for examination. I know that you wanted to be sealed and rest and all but we still need you… the mavericks had gone more fierce."

"It's alright X, but at least with this there will be less problems I hope."

X nodded.

"Any news about the research"

X shook his head; "Your internal system is really hard to crack. You creator, who ever that was, really was a genius. Almost like my father."

Suddenly the alarms went off and minutes later a rookie hunter came inside; "General X! You're needed in the bridge! Ah! Welcome back Commander Zero!"

X nodded; "I'll be there." Zero glanced at X with a raised eyebrow; "General?"

X gave an embarrassing chuckle; "Many things had passed since you sealed yourself. It's been a few years… it seems I was promoted in charge of the Maverick Hunters."

"What about Signas?"

X began walking out the room while Zero followed; "Oh, he was assigned to another branch. He made it to general second class."

"Oh… Man I missed a lot."

Several minutes later; both hunters arrived to the bridge just in time for the chaos. "Status report!" yelled X.

"General, an irregular attack has been reported in Michigan. Many branches of the Maverick hunters had been mobilized." One of the spotter spoke to him.

"Good, was Axl deployed?"

"Yes sir, he is on his way."

* * *

Chaos, That's the only thing Axl could see as he warped in. He scratches his head grunting in annoyance. He was in his room playing some video games when the alarm came off. And he was about to beat the big boss to boot. He wanted to have the day off but Noooo, there had to be a maverick attack by the irregulars.

Not wasting more time, the young navy blue hunter jumps into action blasting every mechanoloid in his way. Damn them if he was going to let them get in his way and his games. Axl wanted just to finish this mission, bring peace, be the hero and get back home to a nice all-nighter with his games.

"Whoops!" he cried as a shot got past him. Rolling to his side he took aim and shots down the attacker with his blasters. "Piece of cake!"

Arriving at a cliff, he could see that the top was filled with anti-air cannons. Smirking, the young reploid jumps, climbing up the walls and shooting them down to open way for air support. As he lands, he glares at the irregular reploids surrounding him. Making a cocky pose after spinning his blasters, aimed to the one in charge; "Alright, who wants some? You want some right!"

The maverick reploids didn't waste time and began shooting the young reploid. Jumping around to avoid the attacks, Axl shoots his guns eliminating all his attackers. Soon after finish he scratched his nose as a chuckle escapes his lips. "Heh." Then he glances to his feet, as round shadow appears bellow. Strange thing is that the shadow was growing bigger. Blinking Axl looks up and screams as he saw a giant mechanoloid falling towards him. He jumps forward just in the nick of time as said mechanoloid crash-landed just where he was.

"What the hell dude!?" he points his finger at it as he began his tantrum; "Are you crazy!? Do you know how much that could've hurt?"

The mechanoloid's optic eyes just spin in its place watching the young hunter not caring, then moved to face him directly. Axl took a battle stance ready to take on the stage boss. However he didn't have the chance. Energy slashes appeared around its body; the giant mechanoloid soon after broke in many peaces. Axl's eyes opened wide in surprise, then focus as he saw a silhouette in the middle of the falling debris.

Axl got ready just in case it was another enemy but stopped as he sees the shape of a female reploid covered in light purple armor. She was crouching in an attack position, arms extended back and floating in the air paralleled to each other after she finished her attack. From her forearm guards, dark pink-ish energy blades burned. The reploid stood up slowly de-activating her beam blades.

Axl blinked; he thought that she looked kind of cute. Then shook his head as he was still on mission; "Hey, who are you? Are you friend or foe?"

The girl turned to face him and violet eyes met green.

"Well?"

The girl was going to reply, but turned sharply to her right narrowing her eyes. Not wasting time, she teleported away as seconds after a red beam warps in.

Said beam takes the form of Zero in his new body; "Axl! I came to assist you."

Axl blinks, then his face beamed at the sight of his admired hero; "Zero! You're awake!"

"Yeah, greetings later. Ass kicking now."

Axl nodded as both of them clashed forearms in greeting; "Well said!"

* * *

Ours later, the three hunters gathered in the HQ's bridge.

"Congratulations on a job well done." X congratulated them.

"Hah! Piece of cake X. Those irregulars learned not to mess with me and my game-time!"

"Playing video games again Axl?" Zero teased; "Still a kid."

"Hey! Take that back you sleeping beauty!" Axl retorted; "While you were doing your beauty sleep I was busting my ass out there doing YOUR job!"

Axl fumed more as Zero just smirked at him. X coughed taking his attention; "Well, not one to interrupt joyful encounters but there is still a report you two have to give me."

Both hunters were going to start when their spotter cried out; "General X!"

"What is it?" X replied.

"There is a communication from the Irregular Research facility…" she sounded worried; "I don't like this General. There was an announcement. It seems important."

"Put it on screen."

The screen turns on and the shapes of Dr. Marioski, Dr. Weil plus others showed up.

"Doctor Marioski!" Axl cried.

"Who is he?" Zero asked. Axl turned to him; "He is the current head of the research project for the anti maverick virus program." Zero blinked and pondered, but turned back to the screen as he began to speak.

_"Greetings United Nations. I am Dr. Marioski head of the Irregular Research Project."_ He began. _"You might wonder why I am speaking to you all like this…" _The man pushed back his glasses; _"As you can see, we are trying to bring a final solution to the maverick uproar once and for all by creating a cure for the maverick virus."_

_"How ever, there are some things that blocks our way to work faster and bring to an end to this. And how you saw today, more maverick attacks had appeared time and time again."_

_"We have nothing to blame but… The Irregular Hunters them selves."_

"WHAT!?" Axl cried.

Zero narrowed his eyes as X face palmed. This was definitely not good.

_"Allow me to explain." _The man continued; _"They are an association to hunt down and eliminate irregular reploids that go maverick and harm us humans."_

_"We are trying to find a way to prevent this, Alas they make a stop to us. They think us human have not the ability to stop this."_

_"They do not want to share the research that we are working hard on either."_

_"The Irregular Hunters are a treat to us humans, we MUST eliminate them from their hold in our government."_

_"Irregular Hunters, I demand you to relinquish the body of one Hunter code named: Zero to us! We do NOT need you reploids as we humans, your creators, can solve these problems. Since the very beginning the existence of you reploids had brought us humans nothing but peril and we will stop it."_

_"We demand Zero's body to be brought here for study and research, and if you still keep us from getting is, we will take it by force."_

_"So you have two choices… one: Relinquish his body by will. And two: We will take it."_

_"Either way it doesn't matter, you all WILL be disbanded."_

_"That is all…"_

Axl was in shock; he couldn't believe what's going on; the humans declaring war on their protectors? Absurd!

"It seems that even the humans had grown tired of the maverick attacks." Zero exclaimed as his back lied by a wall and had his arms folded. "What are we going to do X?"

X grunted. This was not good news. Definitely he has to think something, he couldn't let this go on or things will get worst. X's eyes sharpened as he turns towards his two friends.

"There is nothing else we can do. We cannot fight against the humans. That would make us maverick. It will make us look like a group of hypocrites."

The former blue bomber sighed; "I was afraid of this… Zero's body can't fall in the wrong hands; that is why I had it under supervision while the I.R.P. researched it…"

"You heard them X; if we don't give them my real body they will take it by force."

"Yeah! But who they think they are!?" Axl agreed. "We have more authority than them!"

"Dr. Marioski is a brilliant man with high influence…" X sighed yet again; "I must now prepare a meeting with all Government officers to solve this. I'll try to come up with a middle ground."

X began to walk towards the door; "You two are all dismissed."

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Status report!" X asked as he glares at his workers in the bridge.

"Attacks had been confirmed in Head Quarters from other branches sir!" one of his spotters spoke.

"Sir! The underwater base in Florida is sending a distress signal!" another said.

X clicked his tongue. He tried to do his best in the meetings in Washington D.C.'s senate to come to a middle ground but that man, Dr. Marioski, was really a brilliant man and X couldn't fight back. The doctor's influence was even greater than his… and the Doctor being a human gives him more ground to the government to listen. Since X didn't want to relinquish Zero's original body, the I.R.P. accused all Irregular Hunters of maverick conspiracy and declared all facilities to be shut down and disbanded at once.

X tried to argue back about how absurd that sounded but the man said that since X himself was stepping in the middle not letting the development of the anti virus; he and his men meant harm to human safety by prolonging this battle and not letting the scientist bring a stop.

His argument had weight in the ears of the military officers and the United Nation leaders and he couldn't do anything. So now here he was, fighting against the ones he meant to protect. Irony is a bitch…

"Zero is still busy in Alaska, How's Axl?" declared X.

"He is returning from Hawaii sir!"

"Good! Contact Axl and tell him to warp to Florida's base."

"Roger!"

* * *

Axl was pissed, way pissed. He couldn't believe this! Here he was, fighting to save the head quarters around the world. It's a good thing that the humans were sending droids to do the fighting for them; he didn't want to think what he'll do if human squads attacked the bases.

He just arrives to the Florida HQ after finishing in Hawaii. The commander of that attack was no other than Wave Orca to boot… The marine military tactician was hard to beat but he ended in triumph in the end. Now with a new weapon and the reploid commander's DNA installed in his A-trans; he had a better chance to fight in the underwater base. He just hopes the army in there isn't water resistant.

It seems he arrived late though. Must of the facility was filled with water and signs of a huge battle were shown everywhere. A-Trans-ed into a copy of Wave Orca, Axl jumped into the waters not wasting more time in the search for survivors.

Just as bad as his luck has been; marine armadas were expecting him. Fighting through the forces, Axl got annoyed more and more.

"POWER WAVE!" he yelled as the signal attack from Wave Orca ran through the droids.

Axl was getting tired of this pointless fighting. But there wasn't much he could do. After getting through several waves of armed forces, he arrived at a chamber. This one seems to have an air pocket so he jumped off the water and changed back. A flash came to him and Axl turns aiming his blasters to a general location.

His eyes opened wide however as he recognize someone there.

"Infenitas…" Axl he said. He had encountered the reploid girl many times in the past few days since the battle started.

Said girl stood there glaring down at him. "Axl…"

"Why!? Why do you keep this pointless fighting!" he demanded. Axl received no reply, which made him grit his teeth. "I don't want to fight you Infenitas so stand down and take your men out."

"They are not my men."

"Eh?"

"I am here on my own…" she continued; "Electric Eel is the commander of this platoon…"

"Infenitas!" Axl spoke; "This is absurd! Please! Stand down and come with me to HQ… I really don't want to retire you."

The girl activated her forearm beam blades and took a stance; "I'm sorry… but… I can't go against father's will…"

Axl clicked his tongue; "I know the doctor meant well. But this is madness! We all are fighting for the same cause. Why must we fight each other?"

The girl didn't reply.

"Don't you understand? I know you aren't irregular! We could be friends!"

Infenitas's focus lost it's sharpness; "Friends…?"

"Yes!"

Then she narrows her eyes; "What is a friend?"

Axl blinked; "Uhm… good question." He shrugged; "I believe is someone who you have fun with. Play around, and have a good time."

"Fun…"

"Yes fun!" Axl smiled, he hopped that he was going through her; "Come on!" Axl stood up storing back his blasters and extended his hand to her; "You don't have to keep doing this."

The reploid girl examined her hand closely, then her eyes switches to his, and then back to her hand. She was going to say something but turned sharply to her left.

"Enough talk!" a screeching voice came out.

From the shadows, a reploid with the form of an Eel came out. Sparks of electricity could be seen jumping around its body.

"Infenitas…" Electric Eel spoke; "DO NOT listen to this hunter scum. We have a job to do; the mission here was accomplished. Go on and report, I'll take care of the hunter."

"Infenitas! Don't listen to him! Come with me!" Axl begged.

The girl's eyes switched between the young hunter and the commander. She looked back with apologetic eyes and warped out. Axl's sadness grew more and cursed. He summoned back his blasters and faced the stage's boss.

"I warn you, I am really in a bad mood." Axl spoke.

"Good, this will be even more interesting then."

* * *

A serpent-like reploid head crash-landed in the ground as Zero steps on top crushing it. "Too easy."

"X to Zero."

Zero raises his hand and holds the side of his helmet; "Zero here."

"How's the mission?"

"Mission accomplished. I managed to stop the coop and Acid Spitting-Cobra was eliminated."

"Good. How are you adjusting to your body?"

"Not too shabby X; I am faster now without all that bulky armor all over me. Although is it really alright to use a vest as an armor? Don't you have something else?"

"Come back to HQ and I'll think of something."

"Roger, Zero out."

The red ripper glanced up to the sky and narrows his eyes; "I really hate this." And then he warps out.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Friends… That's what he said…

I ponder at that word as I sat down in my chambers while looking at my hand and recalling his, extended towards me. That reploid with the cross scar on his face… his words… it confuses me so much…

Is it true that all this is pointless? But father's ideals are for the humans… humans that we must protect… are we really protecting them by declaring war on the organization that also fights to protect them?

Are we really doing the right thing?

He said… He said we are fighting for the same cause then why are we fighting among ourselves?

I do not understand… I am so confused…

Just as I am still in my thoughts, the door to my chambers opens and father steps in. "How are you feeling child?"

I raised my head to regard him; "Father…"

"Yes?"

"Why do we fight the hunters?"

He didn't expect that question as I noticed how unbalanced it left him.

Father sighed and walked towards me; he sat besides me and put an arm around my shoulders in father-daughter affection. With a smile he tries to speak; "I know that it seems harsh."

"But the Hunters must learn that they are not all in this world. We humans also can fight for our survival and we don't need them for our protection."

I looked at him.

"Child; we are trying to find a way to stop the reploids to go maverick, is it not?"

I nodded.

"Alas, the source of the research is in their hands and they don't want to give it to the personnel that works hard day and night to find a cure."

"So we fight them?"

He looks at me sadly; "Yes… a little sacrifice for our independence…"

"Should… I keep fighting too?"

Father hugs me close to him and rests his chin on my head; "IF you want child… I do not want this violence to be seen by your eyes… nor any blood be marked in your hands…"

I nodded again.

Father stood up after letting me go. "Now get some rest. I still need to get back to work."

I nodded yet again and watch father walk towards the door.

"Father?"

"Yes child?"

"Good night." I smiled.

He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled back at me; "Sleep well."

* * *

Dreams… visions that humans get while they sleep. People say dreams are the path to greatness, or a warning for the future…

Dreams… do reploids also dream? Are we really that close to humans?

All this confuses me…

And yet… the vision of a bald reploid fighting the three famous irregular hunters haunts my dreams…

A maniacal and cruel laugh… if I were human this would give chills to my spine…

_My masterpiece_

I was forced to wakeup after that phrase; sitting up in my capsule I scan my surroundings. Then I pull up my legs and hugged them with my reploid arms. Fear…

Is this what I am feeling?

But is just artificial emotion, not real… just a program reacting to what I saw in that vision.

I am just a replicated android… not real… a machine… not human… everything about me is artificial…

Now that I am awake, I ponder my father's words… but analyzing them I have the feeling that something is off… something is not right… if I am not mistaken… there was a hint of hatred in my father's words when he spoke about the hunters…

Something is not right…

Something is off…

I need answers…

I want answers…

Is what we do, the correct path?

Isn't there another solution?

Is what Axl said true?

I need answers…

And with determination, I stood up and ran out the door.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Flaming Llama was giving orders to his troops when a sudden blast of plasma blew up one of his soldiers. He turns around in alert for an attack. It is impossible that the hunters had detected their coop so fast.

But his answers were given when Infenitas drops from the air to his side and side kicked him to the floor. The light purple reploid girl stepped over his chest armor pointing her beam blade at his neck.

"Have you gone nuts!?" the commander demanded.

"Why do you do this?" She asked.

"What?"

"Why do you fight?" her glare sent chills down to his neural core.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" he begins. "You are attacking one of your own. This is considered treason! Have you gone irregular!?"

The girl didn't reply.

"Let me go, disarm and come with me. Be lucky that your creator leads this coop and maybe the punishment wont be that hard."

"Why do you fight?"

Flaming Llama gritted his teeth. He was getting tired of this girl. He didn't care he was the leader's preferred reploid, right now he sees a spoiled brat which turned traitor. Taking the girl by surprise with a flame burst, the coop commander released himself and stood back ready to fight. Infenitas jumped a couple of yards back avoiding the attack also.

Flamming Llama smirked evilly; "I see…" he rose his hand and spoke into the comm. "This is commander Flaming Llama; Infenitas has gone rogue. Necessary actions will be taken in order to bring her in and continued as planned."

Infenitas took a side step forward activating both her blades in a fighting stance. She narrowed her eyes at the Coop commander and the battle began with a mad dash towards him.

* * *

Back to the I.R.P. HQ, Dr. Marioski, followed by Young Weil, came inside the room in a rush. He couldn't believe what the comms were saying. His creation… went irregular? IMPOSSIBLE!

"Report!" he demanded.

"Flaming Llama is engaging Infenitas. He claims she has gone irregular." A spotter spoke.

"That is impossible! She was created with the prototype version of the anti virus and was tested. She couldn't have gone maverick!"

"Doctor!" another spotter spoke; "I have the battle on satellite!"

"Put it in!"

As the screen came to life both doctors, and staff members, watched the fierce battle between them. Marioski's eyes opened wide in shock, then narrowed in deep anger. He walked towards one of the panels and snapped one of the mics from one of the spotters. "Establish communication NOW!"

The reploid spotter flinched in fear and did as he was told.

* * *

Infenitas slashed her blades to the coop commander with grace and speed. She twisted avoiding a fireball and finished with a ground swept.

Just when she was standing up; her father's voice appeared in the comms; "Infenitas! I demand an explanation for your actions!"

The reploid girl didn't reply as she continues to battle.

"INFENITAS!"

"Father… why do we fight?"

"What!?"

"If we all fight for the same thing, why do we fight each other?"

"Don't be ridiculous, stop this nonsense and come back to base!"

"I would not father."

"Infenitas… you dare to disobey me and go against my will!?" he snarled; "Me? Your creator?"

"Your ideals are flawed father…"

The reploid girl de-activated her left blade and charged energy as she still swings the other one. She managed to catch Flaming Llama off guard with a faint by tossing a rock with her boot.

"Oh shit…" was the last thing he said as his head was blown clean off by plasma charged shot. The body of the coop commander fell back motionless as sparks of electricity covers it. She touches the body and data was absorbed copying his main weapon element into her variable weapon system.

"I'm sorry father…" she said in the comm; "But this war has to stop…" was the last thing she said before cutting off communication and warping away.

* * *

Dr. Marioski snarled and threw the mic into the floor in anger. Everyone jumped back surprised at the doctor's reaction and anger. He faces the young Weil and spoke; "Dr. Weil… time for plan B."

The other doctor nodded and both scientists left the bridge.

* * *

EMERGENCY! EMERCENCY! ALL IRREGULAR HUNTERS ON CALL TO THE CENTER IMIDIATLY!

"Status report!" X bursts inside the bridge with both Zero and Axl.

A spotter regards him; "Sir! We are under attack! All I.R.P. forces are all over us! It's a massive raid!"

"Damn!"

"X! They know my body is here. This is it!"

"Zero, Axl! Go interfere with the first wave."

Both hunters nodded; "Roger!"

As they left the room, X turns to the screens; "Calling all Hunters, Code red. I repeat! Code red!" X then turns to his spotters; "Send distress signals to all surviving Branches of the Irregular Hunters."

"Sir!" one spoke; "The remaining forces of the hunters are lower than the I.R.P… we… we are out gunned."

"I don't care." X retorted, and then said with more force; "DO IT!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

X gritted his teeth, it seems he won't be behind a desk much more…

* * *

** Chapter Five**

SLASH!

My beam blade just cut a mechanoloid in half. I stand back straight as I glanced at the battlefield.

Chaos has erupted into the main quarters of the Maverick Hunters. My father's desperate attempts to grab his goal… and my betrayal had made him go mad. I rest my hand in my chest as a feeling of sadness washes over me…

A feeling that is not real… just make-believe…

I saw from the corner of my eyes something; as I spun around, blade active, I cut in half another rookie hunter that tried to ambush me. Not wasting more time I dash away towards the head quarters.

So much death… so much suffering…

So confusing…

Why am I even fighting in this?

Why do I care?

But I know that deep inside me… HIS words echo through.

I want to see him… I want him to answer me…

And I keep running slashing my way through towards him…

Axl…

* * *

Chapter Six

Zero jumps as a rocket flies by him. "This is madness!"

"No!" Axl replied; "This-IS-SPAAARTAAAA!"

Zero knocks his head; "No time for jokes Axl."

The young reploid chuckles embarrassed; "Sorry, trying to lighten the mood a bit."

Zero didn't reply as a blast when through them; but just when they were about to counter, a beam slash cut the reploid apart. Scanning who did it, both Zero and Axl saw Infenitas over the dead body.

"Infenitas…" Axl whispered.

Said reploid girl glares at the young hunter; "Why do you fight?"

"What?"

"X to Zero and Axl."

"Zero here."

"Zero, Axl, I need you to guard the Zero chamber."

"Uh, kind of busy here X." Axl said while watching Infenitas.

"I'll go, you'll be alright here Axl?" Zero asked. Axl nodded and soon after Zero dashes away.

"Why are you here?"

Infenitas's eyes turn to Axl after watching Zero dash away. She ready her self; "Why do you fight Axl?"

"Why do you think!?" He yells. "To stop this madness! All this war is pointless!"

"Why is pointless?"

"Don't you see it Infenitas? We all want human safety. We all want to stop the maverick attacks! Do you think we reploids want to go irregular and become maverick?"

She doesn't reply.

"We are also trying to bring an end. But your agency had to butt in and demands us to step down! What the fuck!? Do you think that is even fair!? We who fight to protect them humans, wants to even destroy us!" Axl smashes one of his blasters to the floor in anger. "It's fucking unfair!"

Infenitas, taken by surprise at Axl's actions, lowers her blades pondering at this. She is still confused about the whole deal but at least Axl's intentions seem true.

"Axl…"

Axl sighed trying to calm himself; "Are you here to finish the job? Then do go on… I won't fight… I got enough… I am tired of this shit…"

Infenitas de-activated her blades and walks to Axl. Her eyes scan him as she circles him observing deeply. Axl, wondering about her actions, just stood there watching back. Then Infenitas stops, facing him forward; she nods and smiles at him.

"I will not fight you."

"You won't?" Axl asked surprised.

"No… I am here on my own… not under orders."

Axl ponders about that as he watched Infenitas walk towards his dropped blaster. She took the gun in her hands and walks back to him offering it back. Axl blinks at the reploid girl's actions but shrugs taking back his gun.

"I want to stop this war too."

Axl's eyes opened in surprise as happiness fills his face. "So, will you join us?"

She shook her head; "No…" Axl clicked his tongue. "But I'll help."

"Well, better than nothing."

* * *

Chapter Seven

I watched Axl as we both run towards the main building where Zero was located. A feeling of joy and happiness fills my chest, but I try to ignore them since I know that they are just artificial feelings and not real… and yet… I feel at ease by them.

As we reached the inner areas I can see the crimson reploid fighting waves of my father's soldiers. His fierce fighting and grace is something of admiration as the veteran fighter slashes away with his beam saber.

Not wasting much time, Axl joins the fight shooting his blasters away. I charged plasma out of my arm and also destroy troops coming into the chambers. I feel sorry and regret that I have to fight my father's army but at the same time I feel at ease since somehow my feelings tell me this is the right path.

Us three make a good team, covering for each other. Zero settles for melee and close combat, Axl gives us support from the back lines and I guard the middle ground with both long and close range.

I take off my soft pink scarf as it's ends were scorched by one of the beam shots from the troops before hacking the droid in half.

Then I get hit; crying in pain I fell back as a sniper hits my shoulder guard. I cursed myself for being so careless. I saw the same sniper take a second aim at me… Is this going to be my end? I close my eyes to meet my end and pay for my sins, however my end never came as a huge blast of plasma takes the sniper out.

I raised my head to see who was my savior and standing there in all his glory, combat armor on, was no other than Megaman X himself pointing his X-Buster out.

The father of all reploids stores back his cannon and extend same arm towards me, hand waiting. I look at it… I can't believe that such hand can be gentle and yet fierce with justice… As I nod, I took his hand and was helped back to my feet.

Readying myself to resume fighting, a sound wave hit us all. I grabbed my head as a sharp pain pierces it. We all grab our heads in pain and fall on our knees as the high pitch noise leave us out of combat.

The wall to our left exploded showing no other than father himself with an army of his troops… he raised his arm showing some kind of gun and taking us by surprise he shoots a beam straight at me. I opened my eyes in shock as the beam hits me.

The last thing I hear before I passed out was Axl's voice screaming my name…

* * *

Chapter Eight

"INFENITAS!" Axl screamed as he watches the reploid girl's body fall limp into the ground. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" yells Axl to the scientist.

Dr. Marioski walks slowly into the chambers with a poker face; "I de-activated her. Do not worry, she is just unconscious."

The doctor signals one of his troops to pick her up then turns to the hunters; "Well… how amusing… isn't it… Finally I have the great maverick hunters on their knees before me… Can you see the Irony here? X… Zero… and the brat Axl…"

"Fuck you!" Axl retorted; "You are lucky that you are human you bastard!"

"Oh? And what would you had done if I was one of your kind?"

Axl was going to retort again but X cut him off; "What do you want?"

"Oh?" the doctor said. Then chuckled… then the chuckle became a full maniacal laugh. All hunters looked at him in shock, not understanding what was going on.

"Is it irony that the one that you protect is the one that will destroy you…?" the scientist pushes his glasses back with his index finger; "Alas… Do you think that a human can go maverick?"

"What?" X and Zero asked.

"Your insane!" Axl cursed.

"No no, hear me out." He said; "What is a maverick really? A reploid going irregular killing both their kind and humans… am I wrong?"

"Isn't it the same for humans going rogue and killing both reploids and humans as well?"

"Well… what if… the maverick virus also affects humans hmmm?"

"That's impossible." Zero replied.

"Is it?" the doctor smirked.

The crimson hunter didn't answer back. X however was observing the man now closely… something was off, and yet familiar… then his eyes opened wide…

"Ah…" said the scientist; "I see that you figured it out X… yes, my expectations of you always are top notch… I knew you would not disappoint me… right old friend?"

"H-How…?" was X's comments. Zero glared at the man then at X; "X, what's going on? What is it that you saw buddy? What does he mean by 'old friend'"

X looked at the scientist, who was smirking evilly, then back at Zero and ending back to the man.

"Is ok Zero… not even I believe it… I am seeing it but I can't believe it…"

The man laughed evilly once again; "Oh how rich, this is so rich! Truthfully reploid evolution! Who would have thought this could happen ah X?

"How!?" X demand; "How is this possible? How are YOU even alive!"

The man smirked; X stood up in pain and yelled; "TELL ME SIGMA!"

"WHAT!?" both Zero and Axl screamed.

The man began laughing once more; then he raised his hand and with his fingernails cuts vertically his face making his trademark scars that covers his eyes; blood dripping from them.

"Yes…" he begins; "It is I! Sigma…"

"I-Impossible… you… you are human…" Axl commented.

"Indeed I am… and not by will mind you." Dr. Marioski aka Sigma replied. "You see… I was left stranded that century back when you all fought against Lumine… wandering the moon all by my self… since there was no reploid to corrupt, no reploid to possess… I, as the entity of the sigma virus, was fading… cursing you all for my fate."

"But then… something happened…" he grins; "A human expedition came into the ruins of Lumine's castle to investigate for X or Y reason… I, desperate, let go of my pride and tried my last resort… I possessed this young human's body…"

"And it was a success as you can see…"

"That can't be possible." Zero commented; "The maverick virus is poison to humans, the body should've died."

"Indeed it is!" Sigma affirmed; "How ever since I was very weak… I just managed to posses his mind without harming the body… I mean… isn't that what happened to your creator also Zero? The great Doctor Albert Willey!"

"What?"

"Oh yes! You creator, obsessed with revenge against X's predecessor, obtained some kind of energy that fell from space… they called it 'evil energy'… which is the original source of the maverick virus which was developed inside your body Zero, the one which corrupted me…"

"What do you want Sigma…" asked X.

"Isn't obvious? What I always wanted… Revenge to you all, obtain Zero's body and make my empire… and bring the reploid race to govern over this world!"

"We will stop you Sigma!"

"How X? The laws of robotics state that you cannot harm a human being, correct? And I am currently a Human."

"Urgh…"

Sigma laughed; "Oh rich, so rich! Why didn't I think of this sooner!"

Sigma walked towards Infenitas; "You see this child? She is no ordinary reploid… alas, she is not a reploid at all!"

Seeing the confusion in their eyes, he crouches and softly grabs the reploid girl's body; "This child is an accident… just like you all… she is a real android… like you, X and Zero."

"Not replicated by X's standards… but created from scratch by default robotics!"

"Just like her name… just like you X and Zero… limitless potential!"

"Infenitas…" Axl whispered.

"And she was going to be the key to defeat you all…"

"But she went rogue." Zero spoke.

Sigma grunted; "Yes… she did… and all because of that stupid BRAT!" Sigma took out a blaster from his pockets and shot Axl, being low in energy the marine blue reploid tried to avoid it but was too slow, the shot hit and pierced through his radar gem in his forehead.

Axl's eyes became lifeless as his body falls back. X and Zero yell his name but it was too late. They could see vital fluid filling a puddle around his head.

Sigma laughs, Zero curses and X stood there wishing it were all a nightmare.

"This is finally the end X… my revenge against you two will finally be done!"

"SIIIIIGMAAAAA!" X screams in rage.

"Ah ah ah, human remember?"

X growls in anger. Sure Sigma himself wasn't human… but media will just see the great X kill the famous Dr. Marioski… oh that bastard really had one ahead of them.

"Now…" Sigma resumed; "Let's finish this."

Sigma turns to Infenitas and spoke slowly; "Wake up… My masterpiece…"

Infenita's eyes bursts open; no longer her violet eyes were there… now they were pupil-less red glow.

"After them! They are my nemesis…"

The body of Infenitas stood up slowly.

"Our rivalry is what gives me motivation to live!" Sigma pointed a finger towards X and Zero; "Now go! Destroy them!"

X and Zero prepared themselves for the worst.

Then suddenly- SKWUSH

Sigma vomited blood. He looked down and saw an energy blade coming out of his chest. He glares over his shoulder; "Y-you… my child… why…di…."

The maverick-turned reploid girl pulled her blade out and then slashed Sigma's head clean off. Sigma's human body falls slowly, knee first then torso, as blood gushes out spilling all over Infenitas.

X flinched at the act, while Zero closes his eyes in pity.

Infenitas then turned her glowing red eyes toward X and Zero; both hunters took a guard pose, this was going to be a hard battle given that they were weakened by the sound wave that blasted them before.

Then the three of them turned back as a purple flame came off the reploid-turned-human severed head consuming it. The fireball floated up slowly in the air. X and Zero were alerted as a voice began laughing from it… The Sigma Virus was back…

"Wha ha ha ha… all according to my plan…"

Infenitas gave a feral snarl and attacked the flame-head. Her blade went through though. With maniacal laugh Sigma dashed forward into the reploid girl possessing her. Infenitas grabbed her head screaming in pain as energy aura surrounds her.

Little by little, the reploid girl's body began to change. Sigma made her transform; a giant legless body with wireless arms that floated besides the body.

"Whahahaha!" came Sigma's voice; "This power! It will be the last thing you see!"

X and Zero get ready to fight.

* * *

Somewhere else, in a capsule, a faint light pulsed. This light sensed the danger a certain someone was going through as the battle began. The pulse began slowly, but the speed of it accelerated like the beating of the heart.

Then the glass breaks as a white glowing sphere breaks free and dashes away.

* * *

X and Zero were fighting all out. This Sigma second form was really strong. The combination power between both Infenitas and Sigma made it a formidable foe. X was forced to use his Ultimate Armor Mk2 and Zero went into Absolute Zero mode.

X was in deep turmoil; he didn't want to destroy Infenitas, she was just a victim to circumstances; but there was no other choice. He had to in order to stop Sigma once again.

X shoots a barricade of missiles as he also shoots his gatling guns. Taking the advantage of distraction, Zero greets Sigma with a kick in the head from behind while he was covering from X's attacks.

This brought Sigma off balance and made him curse both hunters.

Then a flash of light stopped them all in their tracks.

"W-What is this?" Sigma asked as a glowing sphere floats slowly before him.

"Mother elf!" X yells; "She's awake! How! She wasn't finish yet!"

"Who?" asks Zero.

"Z-Zero…" the sphere speaks.

"What is this!?" Sigma demands; "Get out of my way!"

Mother elf turns towards Sigma and light shoots from her hitting their arch nemesis. Sigma's body stopped functioning and couldn't move.

"What's going on! What is this!?"

Energy came out her body as Mother elf separated Sigma from Infenitas.

"You…" Sigma snarled; "X you bastard! You made it! You created the anti-virus program!"

X grins at Sigma; "Its over Sigma! Your evil reign will finally be done! While analyzing the maverick virus from Zero's body! We finally managed to create the perfect anti-sigma virus! Mother Elf!"

"No! NO! I will not die! I will not disappear! I was finally close! So close to get my revenge!"

"Be gone Sigma!" X yelled; "Mother Elf! Neutralize him!"

Mother elf glowed in white energy and Sigma felt his presence begin to fade. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in agony and regret as his program was erased for good.

"Is it over? Is it finally over?" Zero said as he falls knee-first into the floor.

A sense of pride came over X as he watches Mother Elf float over them; "Yes Zero… THIS is really the end…"

"Zero…" Mother elf spoke as she floats to Zero. He extends his hand and she sat on his palm.

"She is kind of a cute little one, isn't she?"

X laughs as the mother of all cyber elves blushed.

"What about Axl and Infenitas?" Zero asks.

Right, Axl… a feeling of regret washes over X. He walks to Axl body and exanimate it. With regret he shook his head.

"I am afraid… he is dead… Sigma destroyed his neural core… even if we rebuild him; he won't be the same Axl anymore…"

Zero cursed. He really is going to miss the runt.

Mother elf floated off Zero's hand. She glanced over Infenita's motionless body, then back to Axl. Not wasting more time, she flew to Infenitas and began circling her body while energy was being released from her. Suddenly the reploid girl's body began to glow and transform. It became another sphere of light just like Mother Elf but smaller.

X and Zero were surprised at that. X himself didn't know she could do that. Once finish, mother elf then flew to Axl and did the same thing. She remade them as the first cyber elf, which in the future would be known as the baby elves.

Both newborn elves flew happily around each other, then around both Hunters. Both X and Zero laughed in happiness as another victory and the rebirth of friends came pass.

* * *

**Epilogue**

X sat on one of the benches in the yard of the head quarters. He was glad that news about the maverick virus being neutralized was spreading around the world. This is really the beginning of a new era… Would piece finally come? Would reploids and humans really live in harmony?

"A penny for your thoughts."

X raised his head as Zero arrived besides him; "Zero…"

"Congratulations X, the Mother Elf was a success. Finally maverick attacks ceased."

"Yeah…" he spoke with regret; "At what cost? Was the price really worth it? So many comrades… so many lives lost…"

Zero set a hand on X's shoulders; "I know X… but be glad that nothing was in vein… our friends can finally rest in peace."

X nodded and returned to watch the sunset, observing also how the Mother Elf and the two baby elves, which came from Axl and Infenitas, play around with more new Cyber Elves that were created to assist and help both humans and reploids alike.

**-END**

**P.S.**

A man stood in the shadows as he observes through a screen the news.

"Damn you to hell Hunters… Damn you to hell United Nations Government…" the man spoke.

The man turns around and a light flashed showing the face of Dr. Weil.

"I'll get revenge on you all… You all soon the might of Dr. Vile!"

And the man began laughing maniacally.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Timeline: A hundred years after X8, fifty after Command Mission.

X: his design is the armor he used in Command Mission combined with the blue coat he used as a cyber elf in Megaman Zero.

Zero: Copy Zero body.

This story was designed to fan-fit the gap after the X series and before the Elf wars.

_-Revised Version_


	2. Annoucement

Just to announce that Rockman X: Infinity was converted into a flash light novel. You all can view it here:

www sheezyart com /art/view/2513419/

Also, the volumen for was revised and fixed. I changed a few things and improved others.


End file.
